Happy End
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Sirius Black era sempre assim, muito bobo, romântico e incrivelmente temperamental. Ria, ainda que sozinho, lembrando-se de todas as brincadeiras que criavam embaixo dos lençóis iluminados por um pequeno feitiço de iluminação.


Fanfic escrita para** Mariah Cunha aka Joplin, J.** como presente de** I Amigo Secreto S/R do fórum ledo Engano**.

* * *

**Happy End  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Ele o viu cair e não fez nada, nada. Sabia que não adiantaria correr, pois seu corpo já estava morrendo enquanto caia para dentro do véu. Não existia mais vida, seus olhos já haviam perdido a luz. Apertou Harry contra seu corpo e conteu todas as lágrimas que mais tarde deixaria cair no silêncio de sua cama.

Nunca chegou a superar. Sempre sonhava com o dia em que se reencontrariam, passava horas olhando antigos retratos para nunca esquecer seu rosto e fechava os olhos tentando reviver sua voz. Lembra-se facilmente de todas as conversas, promessas e até de suas palavras bobas e melosas.

Sirius Black era sempre assim, muito bobo, romântico e incrivelmente temperamental. Ria, ainda que sozinho, lembrando-se de todas as brincadeiras que criavam embaixo dos lençóis iluminados por um pequeno feitiço de iluminação.

Às vezes pedia para Tonks se transformar em Sirius, apenas para que ele pudesse matar as saudades que sentia de seu amigo. Não, eles eram muito mais que isso. Remus gostava de passar alguns minutos apreciando as feições do único homem, da única pessoa, que ele mais amou. Arrependia-se sim, todos os dias, de já ter duvidado dele. Obviamente, não foi nenhuma surpresa. Quanta vez antes duvidara de Sirius? Dezenas. Não, aquela não tinha sido a única ou mesmo a primeira vez.

Remus a tocava com as unhas quebradas. Ela olhava-o com compreensão, dizia que entendia a sua dor. Mas ninguém entendia, nunca entenderiam. Ele havia ido embora sem que Remus pudesse dizer tudo o que sentia, o quanto havia chorado todos esses anos, como havia doído acreditar que ele havia traído seus amigos. Eles tinham planos desde a época em que eram apenas alunos de Hogwarts. Nenhum deles jamais tinha imaginado que o futuro seria tão cruel. Quantas vezes não tinham dito que se amavam? Quantas vezes antes não brigaram por besteiras e no final acabavam rindo de suas próprias palavras bobas?

Sirius sempre trouxera diversão e alegria para vida dele, mas o que ele tinha acrescentado à vida da pessoa que prometera amar para sempre? Nada, apenas desconfiança.

Tonks não se comparava a Sirius Black. Não importava a linhagem que os ligavam ou o quanto o sorriso de ambos era parecido. Os olhos sempre entregariam tudo, jogariam na sua cara que aquela pessoa não era Sirius. Quando ela voltasse a sua verdadeira fisionomia, quando seu corpo ganhasse curvas femininas, todas as fantasias criadas por Remus cairiam por água abaixo. Porque ele tinha que aceitar que ele morrera. Não mais veria seus olhos, nunca mais sorririam juntos, seus lábios não se encontrariam com paixão. Esse era o fim.

Ele tinha criado uma família, tido um filho em cujo sangue corria o sangue Black. Se ele pudesse, se tivesse essa capacidade, traria Sirius de volta e apresentaria os dois. Em nenhum de seus planos imaginou ter um filho cujo sangue corria a linhagem dele. Quando estava duelando, quando um feitiço de Dolohov atingiu seu peito, todo seu corpo vibrou e sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Ele ainda estava vivo quando viu Tonks passar ao seu lado duelando com Bellatrix Lestrange. Não conseguiu rir da ironia de toda a situação. Ele desejou por alguns segundos que Tonks a matasse. Ele se sentiu vingativo antes que as cores do mundo se fossem, desejou que a mulher que matou Sirius morresse pela varinha de um Black.

Não sobreviveu para ver o final da batalha.

Quando sua mente girou e seu corpo bateu no chão uma lembrança se fez presente em sua mente. Ele se lembrou da melhor época da sua vida, quando Sirius dormia na sala de aula e ele, revirando os olhos, batia em sua cabeça.

_- Ei, isso dói! – Sirus reclamou com os olhos arregalados. James, que estava atrás dele, riu. Remus apertou os olhos na direção de Sirius. Era assim que ele se lembrava dele, olhos enormes e brilhantes e um sorriso malicioso sempre pendendo em seus lábios. _

_- Não seja estúpido – Remus reclamou. Sirius se deitou em seu ombro e fechou os olhos._

_- Depois você me conta – ele sussurrou passando os dois braços ao redor do corpo de Remus que se arrepiou. _

Remus tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia, pois seu corpo já estava tão destruído que nem mais sentia dor. Ouviu a gargalhada de Dolohov, ele pisou em cima do seu corpo e apontou a varinha para seu rosto.

_- Não sei se isso é certo – Remus gemeu. Sirius ronronou puxando os lençóis mais para cima. – Sirius, você está me ouvindo? _

_Não, ele não estava. Sirius nunca o ouvia. Ainda segurando seu corpo Black levantou o rosto para beijar a clavícula de Remus, movimentando seu quadril e fazendo Remus gritar cada vez que se movimentava._

_- Remmy – era assim que Sirius gemia seu nome._

_- Alguém pode aparecer – Remus reclamava, mas ele não estava realmente se importando. Tudo em Sirius parecia hipnotizá-lo._

A luz verde finalmente veio em sua direção, mas Remus não teve medo. Abraçou a morte que veio buscá-lo de bom grado. Não sabia o que esperar, nunca pensara muito em sua própria morte. Sempre esteve preso às dores de perder um outro alguém, um familiar, mas nunca parou para pensar no que aconteceria com ele.

_- _Remus– alguém o chamava. A voz não era suave, muito pelo contrário, era grave e ansiosa. – Venha comigo.

Não podia ser verdade. Sirius não poderia estar lá. Ele estava morto.

- Não – Remus reclamou tentando se perder novamente nas memórias, resgatar as lembranças que ainda tinha de Sirius e dos Marotos. Ele não queria voltar à realidade. Nunca seria merecedor de rever Sirius. Ele havia traído-o até o final, sempre o olhando com desconfiança, mesmo depois de sua fuga.

E então veio o abraço, quente, aconchegante e _real_.

- Sirius! – Remus exclamou abrindo os olhos de supetão. Sirius riu, como se achasse graça de suas reações. Olhos enormes e cinzas piscaram alegremente enquanto Black o abraçava.

- Eu estava esperando por você – disse entusiasmado. – Todos nós, na verdade.

Sirius não estava julgando-o e parecia pouco se importar com antigos desentendimentos. Seu sorriso agora era carinhoso enquanto levava Remus para junto de seus amigos. Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Dumbledore e muitos outros estavam lá para buscá-lo. Remus quase levou um susto com a grande quantidade de pessoas que tentavam falar com ele. Ao seu lado, imóvel e sorridente Sirius se fazia presente.

_Era assim que Remus queria passar a eternidade._

Fugiu da multidão que o rodeava e abraçou Sirius. Todos pareciam ter ficado em silêncio, ou talvez fosse ele que tivesse parado de escutar as pessoas. Segurou o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos. Sentira tanta saudade que nem saberia explicar, não conseguia se lembrar todas as coisas que deveria dizer. Mas ele não precisou fazer nada, pois Sirius fez por ele. Foi lento, quase torturante, o tempo que Sirius demorou a beijá-lo. Mas valeu totalmente a pena. Nunca havia se sentido tão completo e nem tão certo do que estava fazendo em toda sua vida.


End file.
